Nemplok
by blastjoe2311
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalo Kris (tetua cowok kos) sama Luhan (tetua cewek kos) ketangkep kering #eh - atau seenggaknya dikira ketangkep kering - anuan berdua?
1. Chapter 1

a/n : "KAN SERU YAH KALO BIKIN FF GS?" nah, kata – kata temen gue ini bikin gue kepengen bikin ff yang gender switch. HAHA.


	2. Chapter 2

"ADAW! SAKIT GILA!" teriakan Kris kedengeran banget ampe ke Monas. #digamparBangNaga.

"YA TAHAN NAPA BANG! LAGI KAN LO YANG MINTA CEPETAN! YANG MINTA KENCENGAN JUGA LO!" teriak bales Luhan. GILA NI ORANG BERDUA TEREAKNYA GA NYANTE .

Dari Luar, Tao, pacar Kris sama Sehun, pacar Luhan dengerin dari tadi. Mereka udah mulai panas. Luhan sama Kris sih kedengerannya NC-an gitu di kamar. Gak jelas sih, ngapain ^.^

"Yaudah! Pake tuh cepetan! Alah gak usah lemot lemot gitu, emang lo pikir gue apaan? ALAH GAK USAH SOK STRIPTIS GITOH!" teriak Luhan lagi.

"SABAR MBAK!" teriak Kris. Sehun sama Tao langsung ndobrak (eh, bahasanya ndobrak pake n… MACAM ORANG JAWA AKU INI) pintu kamar. Lalu…

JRENGJRENGJRENGJRENG #4L4Y #lebaytothemax #gawoles #gakeles #fixaneh

Terlihatlah Kris sama Luhan yang lagi…

Main gaplek.

TERNYATA DARI TADI SEHUN SAMA TAO NAHAN – NAHAN PENGEN DOBRAK PINTU KAMAR SIALAN ITOH, MEREKA MAIN GAPLEK DI DALEM? DAN TAU KENAPA MEREKA TERIAK – TERIAK? KARENA HUKUMANNYA ANGGOTA TUBUHNYA DIJEPIT PAKE JEPITAN JEMURAN! SHIAKE!

"YAWLOH SALAH APA GUE SAMA LO KRIS?" Tanya Tao.

"Noon, balik sekarang." Kata Sehun.

Kris sama Luhan yang lagi di dalem kamar langsung berenti maen, copotin semua jepitan, terus berdiri tegak kayak upacara bendera. Sekarang, di hati mereka rasanya mereka inget jaman – jaman MOS dulu pas mereka atributnya gak lengkap, hari pertama mereka ketemu.

Dan sialnya lagi, guru yang menghukum mereka itu om sama tantenya Tao dan Sehun. Dunia emang sempit.

"Tao, gege bisa jelasin…" Tao gak mau denger, terus ngomong

"KAN UDAH JELAS BANGET MAIN GAPLEK MALEM – MALEM BIKIN BERISIK! GUE MO TIDUR DIMANA BEGO? SAMA MAKLUK JAHANAM INI?" Tanya Tao sambil nunjuk – nunjuk ke Sehun.

Sehun menepis tangan Tao terus ngomong, "tai lo."

"Lo pilih, Kris. Tidur di sini sama gue tapi kita putus, ato tidur diluar sama bangke tikus tapi gue pertimbangin kita putus apa gak." Tanya Tao. "Selamat malam." Kata Tao lagi, masuk ke kamarnya sama Sehun, menendang Luhan dan Kris keluar. "Berlaku juga buat lo, noon." Kata Sehun.

"TAI LO!" kata Kris ke Luhan.

"Lo lebih!" kata Luhan ke Kris.

"BACOT YAH BISA DIEM GASIH?" yang di dalem protes. Lalu kedengeran suara Tao, "Hun, lo mo dibawah apa diatas?" Kris sama Luhan mukanya langsung merah. Giliran mereka yang dobrak. Tao baru siap – siap ambil bantal sama guling, Sehun ambil selimut. "MO NGAPAIN LO BEDUA?" Luhan sewot.

"WAH BEDEBAH LO HUN." Kata Kris. "KELUAR GA LO BEDUA YAH?" Tao tereak. "HUN MO DIBAWAH APA DIATAS ALBINOOOOOO!" tereaknya lagi. "YAUDAH YAUDAH DIBAWAH. DI-BA-WAH. D-I-B-A-W-A-H." kata Sehun.

"Gausah dieja bang. Lo piker gua umur berapa…" kata Tao. Tao langsung tiduran di kasur dan Sehun di lantai. "Oh, jadi maksud lo bedua di atas di bawah itu tidurnya?" Tanya Kris.

"MENURUT L?" kata TaoHun kompak.

a/n : Capslock gue jebol.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n : INGETIN GUE BUAT SELALU UPDATE BUAT IKAN2 YANG BACA INI SEMUAH~

Udara pagi dan sinar matahari yang menembus (astaga nembus… gak malu apa itu darahnya kemana – mana? #eh. Emang setan nembus tembok?) ke kamar Tao dan Sehun membelai lembut pipi Tao.

AH JIJIK AH UDAH LAH BIASA AJAH.

Pokoknya tuh Sehun sama Tao tuh bangun, yah. Terus si Tao pergi ke depan meja rias, ngambil kunciran terus nguncir rambutnya yang panjang. Kuncir kuda yang tinggi. "Hun, lo kan katanya mau ngerayain 4 tahun anniv lo sama Lu-jie kan? Lo mau kasih paan buat dia? Kan semuanya udah lo kasih buat dia. Jam, mobil, apartemen, gelang, kalung, cincin, diri lo aja udah lo kasih buat dia. Cinta lo, hati lo. Mau kasih apaan lagi, Hun?" tanya Tao panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas. #eh.

"Yah, mau diapain lagi? Palingan kasih jam lagi? Atau gelang lagi. Kalung? Apartemen sama mobil sih enggak ya. Sori, gue gak sekaya itu." Kata Sehun gak mau kalah panjang. _Masih kalah panjang sih mas. Tapi yaudah lah ya. _"Gimana kalo lo kasih sesuatu yang beda gitu buat dia? Siapa tau dia mau gitu berenti deket – deket sama Kris? Kan untung di lo, untung di gue, kita semua untung, kayak pegadaian. Menyelesaikan masalah tanpa masalah." Kata Tao.

"Iya, mau kasih apaan mbak? Gunung Merapi? Kan gila!" kata Sehun. Sebuah jitakan mendarat di pucuk ubun – ubun Sehun. "WOY! Lo bego ya? Kalo gue geger otak gimana?" tanya Sehun nyolot. "Tai lo. Emang tangan gue trotoar apa?" tanya Tao gak kalah nyolot. "APA HUBUNGANNYA SAMA TROTOAR, TAO?" tanya Sehun lebih nyolot lagi. "KAN KALO DI PELEM PELEM ORANG GEGER OTAK TRUZ LUPA INGATAN GARA GARA JATO NABRAK TROTOAR?" (?) kata Tao agak menenang (kok agak meneneang pake capslock yah? Sudahlah…)

"Yaudah. Kasih apaan jadinya?" tanya Sehun. "Surprise." Kata Tao enteng. "HAH? SUNPRISE? JERUK MAKSUD LOH?" tanya Sehun budeg (?). "EH CONGE! SURPRISE BUKAN SUNPRISE!" kata Tao di kuping Sehun. Tereak sih ya sebenernya bukan ngomong. Kayak rada – rada gak nyante gitu. "Oh… Surprise apaan?" tanya Sehun.

"Yah namanya surprise yah lo pikirin sendiri lah. Masa gue bantuin. Preparationnya nanti gue bantuin, kalo idenya yah mikir aja sendiri!" kata Tao. "Yaudah. Apa gue lamar aja yah?" tanya Sehun. Tao yang lagi minum keselek. "HUN! LO MASIH 19, BEGO! SMA AJA BELOM KELAR LO!" kata Tao. Sehun langsung cengo ngeliatin Tao. "Yaudah mangap. Emang gue inget?" kata Sehun. "Gini, lo kasih aja cincin. Yah, walau udah pernah, tapi ya dikasih lagi lah… Gapapa kan? Tapi caranya pake surprise.." kata Tao.

"GUE TAU! DAN INI LO HARUS BANTUIN GUE!" kata Sehun tiba – tiba. Tao yang abis minum – lagi – keselek – lagi – gara2 kata2 Sehun yang ngagetin. "Lo jangan keselek mulu, napa? Rencana gue bagus banget nih!" kata Sehun. "ABIS ELONYA BEGO! DASAR ALBINO TOLOL RESE NYEBELIN! UDAH DEH LO KE NERAKA AJA SANA! KALO MAU MATI JANGAN NGAJAK – NGAJAK ORANG DONG!" kata Tao, marah gara – gara udah keselek 2 kali. Hampir berenti napas dia.

"Yaudah cepetan ide lo apaan? KALO BENERAN BAGUS BANGET SUMPAH LO GUE MAAFIN DUNIA AKHERAT! GUE RIDHO DEH LO GA BAYAR NYAWA KALO LO NGEBUNUH GUE! #eh." Kata Tao sambil hashtagnya dibaca. Dasar alay. Sehun deketin bibirnya ke kuping Tao terus bisikin idenya. Tao tau – tau (lucu yah. Tao tau tau) senyum. "Ide lo keren, man. Gue bantuin deh lo! Abis gue butuh juga sih buat mepetin Kris." Kata Tao. Lalu mereka melakukan tos terus ber-smirk ria.

Jadilah mereka mulai rencananya. Gak ada satu orangpun yang dikasih tau. Annivnya sih masih lusa, tapi rencana diluncurkan ke lapangan mulai hari ini. Satu tempat kos dikumpulin di ruang tengah. "Jadi, gue pengen ngumumin sesuatu. Sori. Maksud gue, kita." Kata Sehun membuka pembicaraan. "Eh, maknae! Gausah lebay dan sok tua gitu deh! Gayamu, nak. Selangit. Songongnya haunuzubillah bin dzali!" kata Xiumin, tetua kos.

"Yaudah, meningan sekarang dengerin dulu deh Sehun pengen ngomong apa." Kata Suho, yang ditanggapi 9 penghuni kos lainnya (Suhonya sendiri, Tao, sama Sehun dicoret ajah) dengan anggukan. "Gue mau pindah kamar. Gue juga udah bilang sama bu kos. Han, lo tidur sama Kris aja gak papa, gue tidur sama Sehun." Kata Tao ke Luhan. Kata – kata ini sukses membuat Kris sama Luhan yang duduk sebelahan, ah tepatnya lagi SELURUH PENGHUNI KOS membulatkan mata.

"Lo napa Kris, sama Tao?" kata Chen.

"Iyah, apa Sehun sama Luhan yang kenapa – kenapa?" timpal Baekhyun.

"Tumben gila lo mau tidur sama Sehun, Tao." Kata Chanyeol.

"Jangan bilang sama gue lo berempat berantem…" kata Xiumin membuat suasana makin riuh.

"Kris, Tao kenapa tau – tau mau pindah kamar, sih?" tanya Lay ke sahabatnya itu.

"Lo pada gak berantem kan?" tanya Suho menegaskan pertanyaan Xiumin.

"Eh, Tao! Lo yakin mau tidur sama Sehun? Kan dia ngorok." Tanya Kai ke Tao yang sukses mendapat belaian kasih saying alias "gebugan maut" dari Sehun.

"Hun, lo gak berantem sama Lu-jie, kan?" tanya D.O khawatir.

"EY! UDAH DEH DIEM DULU! KELAR JUGA BELOM ORANG NGOMONG! IH! KEBIASAAN DEH!" kata Tao nyolot. Mereka yang tadinya berisik langsung diem. Naas nasib mereka, kalo maknae EXO-M ini udah marah, mereka takut tongkat wushunya kemana – mana. "Tao, kan aku udah bilang bisa jelasin kemaren…" Kris ngomong terus dipotong sama Sehun.

"Hyung, masalahnya bukan itu, kok. Tenang aja. Tao udah maafin lo kok. Ini masalahnya sama gue sama Lu-noona. Bukan lo sama Tao." Kata Sehun. Kris terlihat agak sedikit lebih lega. (Kalimat gue gak efektif banget yah…) "EH, itu sih pendapat gue ya. Gatau kalau Tao sih.." timpal Sehun. Muka Kris kembali menegang. Gue bilang sih mukanya hampir kejang.

"POKOKNYA. Fix. Mulai hari ini, barang – barang gue pindah ke kamar Sehun. Gue tidur di kamar Sehun. Dan, Lu-jie. Lo pindahin barang – barang lo. Karena barang – barang gue gak muat di kamar lo. Sekian dan terima kasih." Tao ngomong panjang lebar terus narik tasnya yang ada di sebelahnya. "Gue kuliah dulu." Katanya. "IKUT, TAO~!" teriak Sehun. "Eh kan kampus lo sama SMA gue searah. Nebeng sekali doing sih…" kata Sehun. "Terserah lo. Nih, lo yang nyetir. Tar jem 5 jemput gue, ya. Kan mobil di lo. Gue pulang naik apa? Angkot? Ini kan Seoul bukan Jakarta." Kata Tao. "Kalimat lo bisa dipersempit gak sih? Panjang banget." Kata Sehun. Tao ngejikat Sehun terus narik dia ke mobil. "Anterin gue dulu." Kata Tao. Sehun Cuma bisa nyengir dari kuping kanan ke kuping kiri. (Ngeri banget.)

a/n : PERASAAN GUE SETELAH NULIS CHAPTER INI :

Ya Tuhan ampunilah hamba-Mu ini. Hamba-Mu yang bikin fanfic segaje ini.

Tapi setelah baca ulang :

I don't give a damn fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n : SEMUANYAHHHHH~ Hell-o. ^.^ Gue baru aja membaca 10 ff yadong, tapi gue ga berniat sama sekali bikin ff gituan, karena dari semua ff di dunia ini, 90% itu ada yadongannya. Dan gue kesian sama kalian yang gasuka yadongan. So, enjoy. Hope you love it. (READERS READERS KAMPRET YANG BACA DOANG GA NGERIPIU GUE SUMPAHIN APAPUN YANG JELEK2! #maap.)

.

.

.

.

.

~Hari pertama peluncuran rencana~

Kamar TaoRis (yang sekarang kamar KrisHan), sesaat setelah Sehun dan Tao pergi.

"Itu si Tao sama Sehun kenapa yah? Gue jadi mikir yang nggak – nggak." Kata Kris. "Udah deh, lo percaya aja Tao orangnya gak kayak gitu. Udahlah…" kata Luhan, nenangin Kris yang cemburunya berkibar – kibar kayak bendera pas lagi upacara. (Sori, author norak karena gapernah upacara kecuali hari pahlawan sama tujubelasan. Makasih)

Apapun alesan Tao sama Sehun melakukan itu semua, didasari karena surprise yang waktu itu mereka rencanain. Sehun telah membayar saya untuk tutup mulut, jadi maaf gue gabisa kasih tau lo lo semuanya yang penasaran sama rencana makhluk2 Tuhan YME yang seksinya haunudzubillah bin dzali itu. "Han, lo pikir deh. Masa' gara – gara kita main gaplek terus dimusuhin gitu? Kan gak lucu. Pasti ada rencana lain nih. Apa jangan – jangan dugaan gue bener, lagi?" kata Kris.

"Jangan ngawur lo! Sehun itu punya gue, bukan punya orang lain lagi. Nyokapnya aja ga gue bolehin mengakui dia sebagai anak… " (#eh salah ya?) kata Luhan. "Tao juga punya gue kali, Han. Emang mau gue bagi – bagi sama Sehun? Emang dia duit apa dibagi – bagi? Lah duit aja gapernah gue bagi. Apalagi diah…" kata Kris panjang lebar. /gue lawakannya garing mulu yak… udah lah/

Luhan berdiri dari kasur tempat mereka duduk duduk sambil ngobrol tadi, terus buka pintu kamar. Tau – tau, penghuni kos berhamburan jatoh ke dalem kamar. "Jangan nguping orang, makanya." Kata Kris. "LO BERDUA DARI TADI TAU? TAI LO!" teriak Chen yang jatuh paling pertama, which means ketiban penghuni lainnya. Di atasnya, D.O sewot. "WOY! INI PERUT GUE KETEKEN GOKIL! TURUN WOY! SAPA TUH YANG PALING ATAS!" kata D.O.

Semua anak kos kaget. D.O yang biasanya lemah lembut aduhai gemulai sekarang jadi kasar gitu. Semua anak langsung bangun. D.O bediri, masang senyum malaikatnya kayak biasa, ngerapiin bajunya, sama rambut shaggynya yang agak acak – acakan (emang modelnya gitu), terus bilang "Misi…" dan semua mata langsung tertuju ke Kai yang jatoh ngegelepar di lantai. "IDIOT." Kata mereka semua – bareng.

Gak kerasa, udah sore. Sehun yang lagi main PSP ngelirik ke jam. 5.20. "Kok rasanya ada yang aneh, ya?" Tanya Sehun. Tau – tau, Suho sama Lay keluar dari kamarnya pake baju rapi banget. "Hyung, noon, mo kemana?" Tanya Sehun polos. "Kampus. Ada kelas malem kita." Kata Suho sambil ngunci pintu kamarnya. Sehun ber-oh ria. _"Kampus…"_

"_Kampus…"_

"_Kampus…"_

Kata – kata Suho terus menggema di kepala Sehun. "Apa salahnya sama kampus, yah?" Tanya Sehun lagi. "Hun, kita pergi dulu yah." Kata Lay. Sehun ngangguk terus ngikutin mereka ke depan. "Dagh!" teriak mereka setelah masuk ke mobil Suho. "Mobil… mobil… mobil… kampus… 5.20…" rangkaian kata yang belom jadi kalimat itu sukses membuat Sehun kaget setenga idup. "TAO!" pekiknya. Luhan dan Kris yang kaget langsung keluar dari kamar, terus nanya,

"Tao kenapa?" teriak Kris.

"Hun! Lo mo kemana? Eh! Tao kenapa?" Tanya Luhan yang ngeliat Sehun ngambil kunci mobil Tao terus lari ke pintu depan.

"MATI! MATI!" teriak Sehun. Kata – kata itu ngagetin Luhan sama Kris. "Tao mati?" Tanya mereka barengan. Mereka langsung lari ke atas, ambil kunci mobil Kris, terus melesat ngikutin Sehun. Mereka kaget setenga idup pas mobil Tao yang dipake Sehun berenti di depan kampus Tao. "Tao mati di kampus?" Tanya mereka barengan lagi. Terus, sementara itu di mobil Tao. "MATI GUE UDAH SETENGA ENEM! GUE BAKALAN DIAMUK TAO!" teriak Sehun. Sehun ngerem mendadak terus parkir di situ.

Lalu, keliatan sosok Tao jalan bareng cowo tinggi dan ganteng yang agak – agak basah gitu rambutnya. "Sori banget, ya… Minho. Gara – gara gue lo jadi basah kuyup gitu. Makanya tadi pas kimia gak usah jadi partner gue lagi." Kata Tao dengan rasa bersalah ke cowok tinggi ganteng basah itu. Sesekali, Tao ngelap rambut cowo itu pake anduk pink di tangannya. Namanya Choi Minho, partner kimianya Tao di kelas.

Sehun lari ke arah Tao. "Eh, lo lama ya, nunggunya?" kata Sehun terengah – engah karena lari. "Gak, kok. Gue pikir elo yang nunggunya lama. Gue numpahin air nih ke temen gue. Basah semua dia dari ujung pala ampe kaki." Kata Tao. "Gapapa lagi. Udah biasa kan kalo kimia. Gue kan lebih tua dari lo. Yah, forgive and forget aja lah sama junior." Kata Minho dengan senyuman mautnya.

"Sori banget ya, sekali lagiii.. Soriiiiii bangetttttt." Kata Tao sambil melipatkan tangannya di depan dada. "Iya, gapapa. Udah sana pulang. Temen lo nungguin tu." Kata Minho. Tao balik badan ke arah Sehun yang lagi naik turunin alis gaje. Dengan smirk di wajahnya, Sehun ngacak – ngacak rambu Tao terus dijepit di keteknya (kok jijik yah). "TAO GUE UDAH GEDE YA SEKARANGGGG!" teriaknya yang kedengeran sampe ke mobil Luhan sama Kris.

"TAO GUE?" teriak Luhan sama Kris yang melihat kejadian itu dan sedikit menguping dari jarak yang sedikit dekat. Tao sama Sehun langsung nengok dari sumber suara. Sehun ngelepasin pala Tao terus narik tangannya ke mobil. "Kita balik sekarang." Kata Sehun. Tao terus balik badan ke arah Minho terus senyum dan bilang, "Sekali lagi sori banget yahhh…"

Yang dimobil udah panas kayak di hell. Luhan cemburu gara – gara Sehun bilang "Tao gue" dan Kris cemburu gara – gara Tao megang2 pala Minho dan Sehun bilang "Tao gue." Gak ada yang tau kalo perang dunia ketiga akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

a/n : RIPIU! Makasih udah baca sori garing ~_~


	5. Chapter 5

a/n : Saya kembali semuanya... Eh tapi ngomong2 kampret ya. Yang baca banyak yang review sama follow ato favorite dikit. Jijik kalian semua. #sorimaaphilap.

**WAKTUNYA BALES REVIEW~**

**ScarletxJoe2.0**** : Yaudah, lain kali pake account lagi yak **

**Kim Hime : Makasih udah ripiu. Gapapa kaliiii~ Review lagi yah. **

**Tehehe : tungguin aja yah. Ntar juha author update kok.**

**Tania3424 : Iya, ini dilanjut kok .**

**Istrinya eunhyuk : kok gue somplak? Kan lo yang baca. Lo dong yang somplak! Wkwkwkwkwk.**

**Yehetmania : CHIKA JANGAN GILA YA TOLONG MAAP.**

**Siapa ya gue : Gila lo Ras.**

**Uknowhu : gila lo Ras.**

**YgCadelKykThehun : gila lo Ras.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MULAI YAH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**blastjoe2311 Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nemplok Chapter 5**

Sesampainya di tempat kos, Kris sama Luhan masuk berhamburan ke ruang tamu, mengejar pasangannya masing – masing. "TAO! SINI KAMU! GEGE DI SINI BUTUH PENJELASAN!" teriak Kris. "LO JUGA, HUN! DASAR DONGSAENG KURANG AJAR! UDAH BAGUS GUE KASI KESEMPATAN!" teriak Luhan. Tao sama Sehun yang mendengarnya bergidik ngeri. "Merekah nyereminn…" kata Sehun. "Bukan saatnya aegyo, Hun." Kata Tao, menggenggam tangan Sehun lalu berlari ke kamar mereka.

Sial banget, sebelum mereka sempet masuk ke kamar terkutuk mereka, Kris nangkep Sehun terus mengirimkannya pas ke tangan Luhan, gak pake delay. "Lo utang penjelasan sama dia…" kata Kris menatap Sehun tajam. "…dan kamu utang sama gege." Kata Kris ke Tao yang udah mau kabur. Luhan menarik Sehun ke kamar mereka yang lama, dan Kris menarik Tao ke kamarnya. "Udah ya, kamu gak usah ngelak. Ceritain semuanya." Kata Kris pas mereka sampe.

"Gak bisa, ge. Ntar Tao dimarahin Sehun." Kata Tao memelas. "ARGH! KAU INI!" kata Kris geram. "MASIH AJA MIKIRIN SEHUN? GAK ADA WAKTU TAO!" kata Kris lagi. "Ih, gege gak ngerti. Aku juga capek kali tidur sama Sehun. Dia tuh ngoroknya kayak babi…" kata Tao lebih memelas lagi (#digampar pake angin.) "Ya udahlah, itu gak usah dibahas, Sekarang kamu cerita aja sama gege. Kenapa kamu pake tuker – tuker kamar segala?" kata Kris, menahan emosi.

"Tapi gege janji, gak cerita sama siapa – siapa? Apa lagi Lu-jie?" tanya Tao. "Iya, iya Tao. Bawel deh. Nanti juga Luhan tau sendiri dari Sehun. Kamu sekarang kasih tau aku dulu!" kata Kris. "Gege bisa gak sih ngomongnya gak usah panjang – panjang gitu? Kan gak ketangkep semua ge." Kata Tao polos. "Jadi gini, Sehun itu besok ada anniversary sama Lu-jie. Dia pengen bikin surprise. Nah, Sehun pengen kasih cincin. Tapi katanya dia mau kasihnya tuh biar beda. Jadi sekarang itu Lu-jie nya lagi dijauhin. Kalo kayak gini ceritanya, mereka bisa putus beneran." Kata Tao memasang wajah .

Kris melongo (?). "YAH KALO GITU KENAPA KAMU COBA YANG JADINYA HARUS SEKAMAR SAMA DIA IH? KENAPA GAK D.O APA LAY GITU SIAPA KEK YANG DEKET SAMA SEHUN." kata Kris ES-MO-SI (?). "Kan yang deket sama dia aku ge. Lemot ih .-." kata Tao. "Oh iya yaa…" kata Kris. "YA TAPI KAN TETEP AJA KAMU PUNYA GEGE!" kata Kris yang membuat Tao blushing berat. "I..iy..iya…. DIO KAN PUNYA KAI! LAY KAN PUNYA SUHO OPPA! YA SEMUA ORANG KAN PUNYA PACARNYA MASING – MASING GE! KAN AKU DOANG YANG LEFT OUT DITINGGAL GEGE SAMA LU-JIE!" kata Tao ikutan emosi.

Kris langsung mikir. Sejahah itukah dia sampe – sampe Tao ngerasa left out. Sejauh itukah dia sampe Tao lebih pilih bantuin Sehun daripada ngurusin dia. Segitu gak pentingnya kah dia di mata Tao sampe – sampe Tao pengen bantuin orang lain tapi gak pengen cerita sama dia. Segitu merasa ditinggalkannya kah si Tao itu sama Kris? "Udah meningan gege introduksi diri dulu deh." Kata Tao polos. "Introduksi? Introspeksi, Tao. Introspeksi diri." Kata Kris, ketawa kecil.

"Terserah aku dong ge. Mulut – mulut gue. Masbuloh?" tanya Tao. Eh lagaknya Tao kae tai yeh? Parah, alay parah. Udah lah, parah banget. Kris langsung facepalmed. "Eeh… gak kok Tao. Terserah kamu…" kata Kris. Tao langsung ngedorong Kris keluar kamar. "Gege keluar, balikin Sehun. Cepetan." Kata Tao. Terus dia banting pintunya dari dalem. "TAO! EH TAO!" teriak Kris dari luar.

Bukan apa – apa sih, tapi kan kamar yang ditempatin Tao sekatang kan kamarnya HunHan. Artinya, harusnya Tao dong yang keluar bukan Kris. Itu kan kamarnya Kris sama Luhan. Tapi Kris udah pusing parah jadi dia pasrah aja. Untuk sekarang, yang ada di otak dia adalah gimana caranya dia menjauh dari Luhan dan lebih mendekatkan diri ke Tuhan (eh?). Tao maksudnya.

Di kamar HunHan, keliatan Sehun lagi lipet dada (eh) lipet tangan di depan dada. "Aku gak mau ngomong, noon. Gak akan aku kasih tau alesannya. Ini privasia ku. Hargain dong." Kata Sehun. Beberapa menit yang lalu, mereka ribut berat soal arisan, eh alesan maksudnya. Luhan pengen tau alesan Sehun ganti partner kamar. Tapi Sehun gak mau kasih tau.

"Udahlah Hun, ngomong aja, sialan!" kata Luhan. Luhan jorokin kepala Sehun ke bawah terus bilang, "Gue capek nih Hun kayak gini. Udah deh bilang aja alesannya, tai!" kata Luhan marah. Sehun ber-pout ria. "Gak, noon. Dan…" kata Sehun. Luhan antisipasi berat. Dia piker Sehun berubah pikiran. "Lepasin gue." Lanjut Sehun. "TAI LO! GUE PIKIR BERUBAH PIKIRAN!" kata Luhan marah. "Noon, meningan udah deh kita dinginin kepala dulu, terus abis gitu besok kita omongin lagi. Yah?" kata Sehun.

Luhan ngangguk terus bilang, "Keluar sana." Sehun langsung cengo. "Keluar?" tanya Sehun. "IYA KELUAR TAI!" kata Luhan. Terus Luhan nendang Sehun pake ninjutsu keluar kamar. Di depan, Kris lagi cengo ngeliatin pintu kamarnya. "Kayaknya kita tukeran kamar deh." Kata mereka barengan. "FLIP FLOP!" kata mereka barengan lagi. **(KAMPRETKU RARAS. GUE INGET KITAH #menangisbahagia). **

Mereka masuk terus dapet dampratan dari cewek – cewek sangar dan garang itu. Mereka kan ijo lumut. Ikatan jomblo lucu dan imut. EH mereka kan gak jomblo yah._.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OKE FINE PENDEK AJAH.

GUE MALES BIKINNYA.

TUNGGUIN UPDATE SELANJUTNYA.

HEHE3


End file.
